In a multi-core processor system, techniques are known in which a multi-core processor includes a master central processing unit (CPU) and a slave CPU, where the master CPU assigns applications (hereinafter, referred to as apps) to the slave CPU.
According to a related technique, for example, when plural CPUs share cache memory, the cache memory capacities available to the CPUs are dynamically assigned according to the priority of the processing executed by the CPU.
Another technique is known in which, for example, the multi-core processor includes a master CPU and plural slave CPUs, where the slave CPUs are grouped and operate under the instruction of the master CPU. According to another technique, for example, processing under execution by a CPU (or a CPU group) is migrated to another CPU (another CPU group).
Nonetheless, if the master CPU performs the overall scheduling for the plural slave CPUs, the master CPU may become overloaded, causing the scheduling to consume more time. If the multi-core processor is grouped into groups that each includes plural CPUs and performs the scheduling by a general master CPU and a group master CPU, the scheduling is be performed twice, causing more time to be consumed for scheduling. With such scheduling, when assignment to a group by the general master CPU occurs, the group master CPU performs assignment to the CPUs in the.